1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus including an ejection unit that ejects a liquid with respect to a medium which is supported by a support face, an irradiation unit that dries the liquid by irradiating an electromagnetic wave with respect to the medium on the support face, and a sensor that measures a temperature of the medium by detecting the electromagnetic wave which is emitted from the medium on the support face.
2. Related Art
From the related art, a liquid ejecting apparatus including a heating unit that dries a liquid which is ejected with respect to a medium by irradiating with an electromagnetic wave with respect to the medium which is supported on a support face, is known as shown in JP-A-2012-45855.
Furthermore, in a printing apparatus which is disclosed in JP-A-2012-45855, there is described a purport that two sensors which obtain information relating to a temperature of the medium are arranged. The temperatures of two points of an upstream side and a downstream side of a pinch roller are measured by the two sensors, and a control of the heating unit is performed, on the basis of the measured temperature information.
Moreover, there is described the purport that using one sensor, the temperature of the other point may be estimated by measuring the temperature of any one of the two points, or one sensor which measures a temperature distribution of a wide range including the two points may be arranged.
However, in JP-A-2012-45855, a position of the heating unit with respect to the pinch roller is described, but any kind of a positional relationship between the sensor and the heating unit, is not described.
Accordingly, if the sensor is in a position where a reflection component reflecting the electromagnetic wave (hereinafter, referred to as a first electromagnetic wave) which is irradiated from an irradiation unit in the medium, is detected, in addition to the electromagnetic wave (hereinafter, referred to as a second electromagnetic wave) which is emitted from the medium to be originally detected, the reflection component of the first electromagnetic wave which is not necessary, is also detected.
In particular, if a reflection component which is regular-reflected at a spot (hereinafter, referred to as a peak spot) where irradiation energy of the first electromagnetic wave peaks, is detected, an influence thereof is large, an error in a case of calculating the temperature of the medium becomes large by a noise thereof, variation occurs in the measurement temperature, and thereby, accuracy of a measurement temperature is worsened.